


Pernoctation

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sleeping Together, just sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Pernoctation: the act of staying throughout the night





	Pernoctation

**Author's Note:**

> Pernoctation: the act of staying throughout the night

Some nights Stiles fell asleep waiting for sounds that never came.

Other nights a telltale scuffle of boots on tree bark or, if his window was open, a grunt of exertion preceded a figure climbing into his room.

On this night the figure undressed silently and slipped under the sheet when Stiles lifted it for him.

With his head on Stiles’s chest he released a few hard exhales before turning quiet again.

To the scents of night air, of fallen leaves crumbling into soil, Stiles felt his own heartbeat settle while his visitor slept in his arms till morning’s light.


End file.
